The Heroes of Destiny: Book 2: The Endless fight
by The Demigods
Summary: Nowhere is safe.  In this sequel to The Discovery Percy, Annabeth and Grover embark to do somthing mortally impossible. As they show their strength and ability, they may turn against eache other. Will these demigods survive? When will this fight end?


The Heroes of Destiny

Book 2:

The Endless Fight

By: Ritika Modi, Shivani Modi, and Roshni Barodia

_This book is dedicated to Aarushi Modi for being a seed to our beautiful flower._

Chapter 1

"Run!" Annabeth screamed. They all ran straight into their tent. "Grover, please tell me this tent is enchanted."

"Duh, wouldn't bring one that wasn't, I'm the protector, I need to protect you from that beast," Grover said with candor.

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Alright guys, what is that thing?" Annabeth asked. They could still hear the loud roars coming from outside.

"I don't know, but it definitely is the power source for those monsters surrounding camp." Percy said.

"Yah think, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said harshly.

"Sorry," Percy said ashamed.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout," Annabeth said.

"Guys we need to focus on how to kill this _thing_." Grover interrupted.

"Right," Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously.

"Percy, do you think you could knock it out or something like that. Then maybe Annabeth could stab it!" Grover said with fortitude. Annabeth glanced at Percy to ask for approval.

"I don't know. I could try, but it's huge!" Percy admitted.

"Should we?" Annabeth asked. They all looked at each other with an expression of worry.

"We could try," Grover said. After a few minutes of deep thinking they all nodded in agreement.

They slowly crept out of the tent and checked to see if the beast was there. They heard a roar from the other side of the clearing. The beast was in a distant cave.

"Guys, come here, I have to show you something," Annabeth said. They all followed Annabeth back into the tent. She pulled out a book and sat down on the bed. She tapped the space next to her indicating she wanted Percy and Grover to sit down too. "This is a book of all the monsters. I want to see if I can find this monster in here." She flipped through the book. "Found it." She observed the page. "It's called the _Verto._ It means transform in Latin."

"Transform? Why transform?" Percy asked.

"Because it can transform into any animal or beast," Annabeth informed.

"Does it tell you how to defeat it?" Grover asked.

Annabeth scanned the page, "No, but it says it can't be defeated by celestial bronze."

Percy picked up his sword and threw it back down. "Great so what do we do now?" They all looked mystified.

"Percy you can still use your powers," Grover suggested with an optimistic tone.

"It can also transform into an air-breathing fish. The water would just make it stronger," Annabeth said.

"I guess that plan is foiled," Percy said defeated.

"Maybe we should go back to camp," Annabeth said.

"No! We must defeat the Verto to destroy those monsters at camp. Guys, our friends are counting on us. We can't give up now." Grover said.

"Grover's right," Percy agreed.

"Guys, from 12:00 am to 6:00 am three people can remain safe inside," Grover said.

"It says here that the Verto comes out at 6:00 am." Annabeth said.

"So that's when we can start fighting it," Percy said.

"But after 6:00 only one person can be in here until midnight," Grover warned.

"This fight could take days or months," Annabeth reminded.

"It's so dangerous," Grover said.

"But it's worth it," Percy added.

"Let's sleep, and tomorrow we attempt to defeat the Verto," Annabeth concluded.

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Annabeth said.

"Ok, Ok, Just wait will yah." Grover said.

"Percy, wake up!" Annabeth said forcefully. Percy woke up.

Grover said," Ok guys its 6:00 a.m. let's move!"

They quickly filed out of the tent.

"Do you hear that?" Annabeth asked.

"The Verto." Percy whispered. Seconds later, an enormous creature stepped into the clearing.

The Verto stood 14- feet tall in a misty shape. After he spotted them he instantly transformed into a giant bird. It glared at them with its deadly eyes. The bird made a screeching sound and opened its large beak. From the sight of that Percy knew it would eat him alive.

"Percy go find a river or creek, when he's in bird form you can defeat him! Go! Hurry!" Annabeth yelled. The bird advanced. The ground shook from its massive step. Percy ran for his life. He kept running and searching for a water source. He stopped running for a minute because exhaustion was starting to travel up his body. He glanced forward and saw a river. Instinctively he ran towards it and plunged himself in it. After a few seconds he got out and felt replenished.

He saw it. It was facing directly at him. There he was, facing a 14-feet tall bird.

"Hey?" Percy said with fear. The bird screeched once more. It stepped towards him. Percy's body filled with fear. He was in a state of panic. He started to concentrate. He filled with rage and instantly water from the river was rising and forming a giant wave around him. But just as Percy was going to aim the water at the beast, it turned into a shark. But it was too late. Percy had shot the water at the beast. The Verto was becoming stronger.

Instead of eating him, the beast turned away and went towards to where Annabeth and Grover were. Percy exhaled loudly. Moments later, Percy heard a cry of pain. Percy immediately ran. He was sprinting. When he arrived the Verto was gone. Percy saw Annabeth on the ground. Grover knelt beside her hoping that she would be okay. Percy rushed to her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

"Percy," Annabeth said with so little breath. Grover and Percy grabbed her by the arms and legs. They took her inside the tent. They set her on the bed. Percy knelt beside her and told her it would be okay while Grover snatched some ambrosia. Grover gave Percy a piece. Percy fed Annabeth the piece. Percy clutched Annabeth's hand tightly.

"Percy, what time is it?" Grover asked.

"Midnight," Percy said gratefully.

"Percy, get some sleep," Grover said with sincerity.

"It's fine, I'll take watch. Plus, I took a dip earlier today," Percy reassured. Grover went to his bed and began to snore. Percy sat by Annabeth's side all night.

Their adventure had already begun on a sad note.

Chapter 3

"Percy?" Annabeth said quietly. Annabeth sat up straight slowly trying not to make Percy's sleeping head fall.

"He fell asleep like that. He didn't want to leave your side," Grover informed.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked while lifting Percy's head and resting it on the ground.

"You got hurt. He was so worried," Grover said.

"I'm sorry. Poor thing," Annabeth said apologetically.

"Wake him up," Grover said.

"Okay," Annabeth said. Percy roused and put on armor. They all got their weapon of defense. They exited the tent and waited for the beast to come.

"Any plan?" Percy asked.

"Nope. Just fight." Grover said.

"Got it. Let's see how this works out." Percy said. Just then they heard a loud roar. The Verto was in its normal misty form. Instantly it turned into a bunny rabbit.

"It's a huge bunny!" Grover exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous!" Annabeth screamed.

"It has red eyes!" Percy yelled.

"Okay, bunny let's see what you're made of!" Grover said courageously. The bunny opened its mouth and fire shot out of it.

"Whoa! Not a cute bunny!" Percy shouted with fear.

They advanced and kept slashing at the monster but it was obviously was not making any affect. They fought tirelessly. Percy swung at the monster. The Verto swung its fist at Percy's face. Percy deflected the blow. But the impact on the air was so strong that he felt the wind whirl past his face.

After hours of mindless fighting, it was midnight. With their bodies filled with exhaustion, they slugged back into the tent. As soon as they entered, Percy immediately went to sleep. Annabeth stayed up reading. After an hour Annabeth found a piece of information. She walked over to Percy shook him awake.

"Hey wake up, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked while glancing at the clock.

"Look."

"It's so early. Let me go back to sleep."

"No. Wake up." But Percy had already went back to sleep. "I have to show you something important! Sleep later! Please."

Percy turned the other way. Annabeth sighed with grief and went back to her bed.

The next morning, Percy had been exhausted from the lack of sleep he got.

"Percy," Annabeth said angrily.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Obviously you think sleeping is more important than trying to learn about this monster."

"No, I never said that. I was just very tired, I wanted to sleep. Jeez."

"No you sleep all you want and I won't tell you a thing on how to defeat the Verto." Then Annabeth stormed out of the tent.

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

"Women troubles my good friend?" Grover asked.

"I guess. I don't know what happened. I mean we were fighting all day, I wanted to sleep."

"Well she'll calm down in a few hours. Obviously I don't have any of these problems 'cause I am a chick magnet. But I'm still here for you," Grover said.

"Yes, yes you are," Percy said. They both laughed. Annabeth glanced back at the tent. She didn't want to be so harsh. But Percy deserved it. She was only trying to keep them safe. She didn't want to create a fuss. But until Percy apologized she wouldn't speak to him. However, deep down inside a pang of guilt zapped her like a lightning bolt.

Seconds later, Grover burst out of the tent. "Let's roll!" Grover said.

"It's 6:00?" Annabeth asked for confirmation.

"Guess that explains why he is here." Grover said with fear.

Percy walked out as soon as he heard the sound of the monster's footsteps.

"Annabeth," Percy said.

"I have nothing to say," Annabeth replied.

"Please. You can't be mad at me. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"You wanted to sleep when I had to tell you something important."

"But we fought all day, and I was tired."

"You could have listened."

"I thought you could wait." Percy said. Annabeth grunted and went to attack the beast. Both Percy and Annabeth were bickering while slashing at the monster.

"Guys your little feud is a little less important than our major problem!" Grover screamed.

"You're right!" Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously. But they didn't honor their word. They continued to fight with each other.

"Oh c'mon!" Grover yelled.

An hour later, the monster went back into its cave.

"It went away." Percy said with a confused tone.

"We just came out." Annabeth said.

"Maybe it got tired," Grover suggested.

"But we can't go back into the tent until midnight," Percy reminded.

"I guess we'll just stay out here. At least we'll know if it comes back," Annabeth said.

"Good point," Grover agreed. They rested onto the ground. Annabeth stuck her hand into her bag and pulled Oreos out.

"We should eat, or is sleep more important Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Look I don't care about your silly feuds. We need to focus on killing the thing and resting too stay strong to." Grover said.

Finally the clock reached midnight. They went into the tent and sat down. Instead of talking to each other they all lied down in their beds. Percy stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to stay mad at Annabeth but she should have acted differently.

Annabeth couldn't sleep. She stared at Percy all night. She thought for a while and slowly went to sleep.

"Hey, wake up. Percy wake up," Annabeth said softly.

Percy's eyes flickered open.

"Hey," Percy said.

"I'm sorry for freaking out," Annabeth apologized.

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry," Percy said sympathetically.

"Let's promise to never fight again."

"I agree. I feel bad for Grover. Caught in the middle."

"Yea we should apologize."

"Hey guys!" Grover said.

"Grover!" Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously while jumping up as if he was interrupting.

"What's up?" he said with a confused tone.

"Uh nothing we were just about to wake you up," they said with a jumpy tone.

"I smell something fishy," Grover said.

"Fishy? What fishy? There's a creek near by." Percy stuttered.

"I mean I'm suspicious," Grover corrected.

"Percy and I are back together," Annabeth confirmed.

"That's good, lovebirds," Grover said.

"Grover!" Annabeth and Percy said uncomfortably.

Grover started to laugh while Percy and Annabeth beat him with pillows.

"Let's beat that monster instead of me!" Grover said.

"Let's go," Percy said.

Once again they went to attempt to defeat the Verto. When will this endless fight end?

Chapter 4

As they step foot out of the tent, they saw the beast ready. Instead of its normal misty form it was a spider. Annabeth shrieked in fear.

"A spider!" she yelled.

Percy said to the beast, "Really you had to turn into a spider. Annabeth is scared of spiders!"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, "why did you tell the beast?"

"Oh. Oops!" Percy realized.

"Annabeth," Grover said, "go quickly inside the tent, one person can remain safe in there 'til midnight." Annabeth ran straight towards the tent.

The monster glared at Grover. Percy constantly hit the Verto with his sword but nothing happened. The monster flicked him aside. Percy stumbled while regaining his balance.

The spider opened its mouth and released poisonous venom at Grover. As it hit him, he crumpled to the ground.

"Grover!" Percy shouted. The beast lumbered back into its cave. "Annabeth! Grover's hurt!" Percy yelled. Annabeth poked her head outside the tent and glanced around to see if the monster was gone. She got out of the tent and saw Grover lying motionless on the ground. Percy and Annabeth, both, picked him up and took him to the bed inside the tent. They fed him nectar and ambrosia, but his state didn't change.

"Guys I need to tell you something before I die," Grover said dramatically.

"You're not going to die." Annabeth told him.

"Oh, right, but anyways, gather around children for story time," Grover said.

"Really, Grover?" Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously.

"This is an old tale. Annabeth I think you'll know this. The gods encountered this monster before," Grover started.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth said synchronized.

"Shh. Let me finish. They worked as hard as we have. They fought tirelessly. Then one day a baby named Achilles was born. Many protected him as he played in the reeds, not knowing what he was doing. He made a rope using the reeds. He tied up the monster until he found suitable chains for it.

"I remember now," Annabeth added.

"Time for story number two," Grover said, "I've encountered this monster before also, with Thalia and Luke. Annabeth you were on the boat. We fought hard; we barely made it out with our lives. Guys get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to make an emergency phone call."

Chapter 5

They awoke to the sound of the beast roaring. They quickly prepared for battle. As they entered the clearing they saw a giant cat.

Annabeth asked, "Why is it a cat?"

"I don't know," Percy said dazed. They repeatedly slashed the monster. Their muscles were slowly becoming weak and tiresome. Percy's knees buckled and he collapsed. The giant cat purred and went back into its cave. Percy stood back up.

"I'm tired of this monster going back in its cave. I wonder what it does in there." Percy said curiously.

"Come, let's go make a rainbow," Grover announced.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I think we should call Thalia and Nico, children of the big three. It might work," Grover suggested.

"Okay, so how are we going to find a rainbow?" Percy questioned.

"You're water. Provide some mist and the sun's out, so a rainbow will be born," Grover told Percy.

"Right, I forgot," Percy said.

"Let's go," Grover said.

After they created a rainbow, they entered a drachma. Thalia appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Thalia asked casually.

"Nothing, we're just fight off the power source, almost lost our lives, the usual." Percy told Thalia.

"What?" Thalia said with concern, "so what do you need?"

"You and Nico," Grover said quickly.

"Why?" Thalia asked puzzled.

"Because we need your help," Grover answered.

"Where are you?" Thalia asked.

"Woodsbay, Montana," Annabeth replied.

"Okay we're on our way," Thalia assured.

The image went fuzzy and the line went dead.


End file.
